


Time for a Flu Shot

by QueenofGenes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofGenes/pseuds/QueenofGenes
Summary: Now that Maze is living with Chloe and Trixie, she's realizing that there is still a lot more about being "normal" that she has to learn about. For example, getting your flu shot in this house is not optional.





	

It started off as just a regular Thursday night, Chloe putting dinner on the table just moments after dragging both Maze and Trixie to the table. “Okay Monkey, remember that I’ll be picking you up from school early tomorrow, okay?” Chloe pestered while setting a tall glass of white milk at her daughters spot.

“What’s going on tomorrow?” Maze asked, leaning back casually in her chair next to Trixie. 

Trixie excitedly perked up in her seat. “Tomorrow Mommy and I are going to go get our flu shots!” she squealed.

Maze raised an eyebrow. “And you're excited about that?”

“Duh! We always go out and get ice cream afterwards!” Trixie giggled. 

Chloe nodded along, relived by her daughter’s enthusiasm. That is, until she began to ask more questions.

“Maze, are you going to come with us?!” Trixie asked hopefully.

“Sorry kid, but I won’t,” Maze informed her.

Trixie face fell a few inches. “Why? Have you already gotten one this year?’

Maze snorted, almost making a mess of her drink. “No kid, I haven’t. I won’t be getting a flu shot,”

“Why not?” Trixie asked curiously.

“Because I don’t need one,” Maze shrugged. 

Trixie immediately turned to her mother. “But Mommy, you said we all needed to get flu shots to not get sick!”

Chloe’s eyes widened substantially, trying to put the right words together to make an answer. “Well, yes baby, that is what a flu shot does. It keeps from getting sick. Isn’t that right Maze?”

Maze chuckled. “But I don’t get sick. My immune system is kickas-“

The look she received from Chloe made her rethink her choice of words. “Kick butt,” Maze finished. “My immune system is kickbutt,”

“So how was school today?” Chloe asked quickly, trying to change the subject. 

“Fine,” Trixie answered, digging into her pasta. 

“Honey don’t forget to eat your green beans, you know the doctor said you needed to be eating more vegetables,” Chloe told her. 

“But Mommy!” Trixie whined.

“No buts,” Chloe warned.

“But Maze hasn’t eaten hers yet,” Trixie pointed out.

Chloe’s eyes fell on Maze’s plate, eyeing the uneaten green beans. Chloe than raised her head, given Maze a stern look.

“Are you serious,” Maze groaned. 

Chloe nodded.

“Fine,” Maze huffed. She scooped the beans up her in hand and threw then in her mouth. For good effect, she licked her plate and showed it to Chloe. “Am I good now Mommy?” she teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Cool! No forks!” Trixie cheered, digging into the rest of her meal with her hands.

Chloe looked up at Maze. “See what you’ve done now,” she whispered.

Maze shrugged. “Well she’s eating her green beans isn’t she?"

“Mommy I’m done eating, can I go put on my PJs now?” Trixie asked, interrupting their side conversation. 

Chloe nodded. “Of course baby,"

After Trixie left, Maze headed to the kitchen to take care of her dishes. Chloe let out a sigh.

Due to Maze’s lack of social skills, Chloe sighed yet again, attempting to get her attention. 

“What is it this time?” Maze groaned.

Chloe turned around to face her roommate. “It’s just, after our talk last week I thought we were on the same page about Trixie,”

“I’m not trying to be a bad influence-“

“I know Maze,” Chloe interrupted. “But Trixie really looks up to you. And she notices even the little things that you do,”

“I just don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just a flu shot,” Maze shrugged, walking over to grab her jacket near the door.

Chloe stood eve level with Maze. “It may seem like a little thing Maze, but children can die or get severely sick from flu viruses. It’s to protect her-“

“I get. I don’t want anything to hurt Trixie either,” Maze told her. “But I don’t see what I’ve got to do with a simple flu shot,”

“Maze-“ The door slamming shut cut Chloe off, leaving her annoyed.

"And she’s already gone,” Chloe huffed.

 

The next morning,

After a long morning of getting Trixie ready for school, Chloe was relieved when they neared the door.

“Mommy,” Trixie stopped her, standing firm in the doorway. “Can you not pick me up early today?”

“Why not baby?” Chloe asked carefully.

“It’s just that, if flu shots don’t really matter, then why get one, you know,” Trixie said.

Chloe took a second to kneel down next to her daughter. “And what makes you think that they don’t matter?”

Trixie shrugged. “Well, I dunno. But if Maze isn’t getting one, than they can’t be that important,”

Chloe sighed. “Trixie, flu shots are important. If Maze has some personal reason to not get one, fine, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t protect yourself against those nasty germs we talked about. If Maze jumped off a cliff, would you?”

Trixie giggled. “Of course I would,”

Chloe resisted the urge to scream. “And why is that baby?”

“Because if Maze jumped off a cliff, that would mean there was a trampoline or a net at the bottom,” Trixie laughed.

Although Chloe wanted to discuss this further, a glance at her watch told her it was time to go. “We can talk about this later, okay Trix?” 

Trixie nodded before heading out the door, leaving Chloe to try and figure out a battle plan.

 

At the station, later that afternoon,

Dan looked up from his lunch to see his ex-wife dragging Trixie into the station. After noticing the aggravated look on Chloe’s face, he immediately stood up from his desk and walked over to them. “Chloe, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you guys at the doctor’s office?”

“Someone,” Chloe sighed, motioning to their daughter, “has decided that she isn’t going to get a flu shot this year,”

“Let me handle this,” Dan said, taking their daughter into the interrogation room for a chat.

“Detective! I thought you had already left for the day,” Lucifer asked from behind her, causing Chloe to jump in surprise. 

“Oh, hey Lucifer. No, I did leave, but I brought Trixie down here to talk to Dan,” Chloe sighed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Going through a rebellious phase now is she?”

“I hope not,” Chloe smiled. “It’s just that she is now all of a sudden refusing to get her flu shot,”

“Isn’t it normal for kids to avoid health care professionals?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe shook her head. “Not Trixie. She normally goes without a fuss. But ever since she found out Maze wasn’t going to get one-“

“Oh so it was Maze. Shocker,” Lucifer smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like Maze was trying to talk her out of it or anything, yet her blunt honesty was enough to turn Trixie to her side,"

At that moment, Dan entered the room.

“No success, huh,” Chloe inferred from the look on her ex’s face.

“None,” Dan sighed. 

“Want me to try?” Lucifer asked, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“No-“ Chloe huffed. 

“What’s the harm in trying?” Dan countered. “She seems to listen to him just like she listens to Maze,”

“Fine,” Chloe sighed. “But keep it child appropriate,” 

Lucifer’s only response was his signature smirk before he weaved his way into the interrogation room.

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed, rushing to his side. 

Said devil strategically sat on the chair before she could hug, but his plan backfired as Trixie wound up sitting contently in his lap. “So, uh, young Beatrice. Your parents tell me you don’t want to get your flu shot this year,"

“I won’t get it,” Trixie declared.

“And why not? You’ve gotten them before without problem, so obviously you aren’t afraid. And you get ice cream afterwards, so why not?” Lucifer asked.

Trixie shrugged.

“Come on Beatrice, even I’ve gotten my flu shot,” Lucifer informed her, whispering as if it was a dirty little secret.

“You did?” Trixie whispered, her eyes widening a bit.

Lucifer nodded. “They were giving them out here last week, and your mother made me. Anyways, why let a few pesky bugs get in the way of perfectly mortal life style,” he shrugged.

“That’s good for you Lucifer, but I’m still not getting one,” Trixie told him.

“Fine, but take a moment to realize that your parents really want you to get your flu shot. So if ice cream doesn’t do the trick, you can just ask for something else. Something you really, really want,” Lucifer told her.

“Really?” Trixie asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Lucifer told her. “You have all the bargaining power here,"

Trixie took a second to think about it.

“So tell me Beatrice, what do you truly desire?” Lucifer asked in his oh so soothing voice.

“I, I want to be strong. And in control. Like Maze,” Trixie whispered.

“Well, how can you be strong if you are sick with the flu?” Lucifer asked.

Trixie laughed.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked with genuine curiosity.

“I won’t catch the flu. Not if I have a kick ass immune system!” Trixie declared.

Lucifer sighed a deep sigh, waving in Chloe and Dan. “That’s it detectives. This child is clearly impossible to bargain with!” he shouted out. 

“That’s it then,” Chloe sighed, getting out her cell phone.

“Who are you texting?” Dan asked.

“Maze. She started it, so she needs to fix it,” Chloe told him. 

In record time, Maze burst into the room, looking rather disheveled. “Where is she?! Is Trixie okay?!”

“She’s fine,” Chloe told her. “For know,"

Maze’s face twisted in confusion. “Then why did you text me saying it was an emergency and I needed to get here right away to help Trixie?”

“Because, after dinner last night, Trixie is now refusing to get flu shot. You need to make this right,” Chloe insisted.

“Maze, please. For Trixie’s sake,” Dan added.

Maze throw her arms up in frustration. “And how could I do that? You’ve already tried talking to her logically, and it looks like Lucifer already tried to bribe her. How can anything I say change her mind?”

Chloe put a hand on Maze’s shoulder. “Because she looks up to you Maze. And actions speak louder than words,” 

Maze jerked back. “You can’t mean-“

“Yes. Just get a damn flu shot so we can all go out, get some ice cream, and get back to our lives,” Chloe told her.

Maze simply crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk.

“And after ice cream we could get drinks,” Chloe tempted. 

Seeing Maze look away from Chloe, Dan realized that another approach may be needed. “Hey Maze, did your doctor offer you a flu shot at your last appointment?” he asked casually.

Maze snorted. “Last appointment? No,”

“Why? Was it during the summer? Or just a really long time ago?” Dan asked. 

Maze bit her lip, now avoiding eye contact with them both.

“Maze, have you ever been to a doctor? Or any medical professional?” Dan asked carefully.

“No,” Maze admitted with a small shrug. “But what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that without medical care, you can get really sick. And that is why we are trying to get Trixie in for a flu shot,” Chloe told her sternly. 

“Chloe, calm-“

“I will not calm down Dan!” Chloe snapped. She walked into the interrogation room and back out with Trixie in tow. With her other arm, Chloe grabbed hold of Maze’s arm. “This is getting ridiculous. Let’s go you two,”

“Were are we going?” Trixie asked.

“To the doctor,” Chloe said bluntly, practically dragging them to the car. 

Watching her do so, Dan and Lucifer looked at each other in amazement. “I’m surprised Chloe finally snapped,” Dan said.

“I’m surprised Maze went without a fight,” Lucifer snickered. 

 

Back at the car,

“Mommy, I’ve already said, I’m not getting a flu shot,” Trixie asserted.

“Oh yes you are. Both of you,” Chloe told them.

“Chloe, listen-“

“Mazikeen Jillian Smith I do not want to hear it,” Chloe snapped from the front seat. 

Maze raised an eyebrow and turned to Trixie. “That’s not my middle name,” she whispered, confused.

“I know,” Trixie whispered back with a nod. “It’s mine,”

“Now Trixie,” Chloe started. “Remember how we talked about how Maze needed to be setting a better example for you?”

Trixie nodded.

“Well, forget that. You’re a big girl, and I need you to set an example for her. You see, Maze has never gotten a flu shot before, and she doesn’t know how to behave-“

“I know how to-“ Maze attempted to retort.

“And I think she may be a little bit scared,” Chloe said. 

Trixie looked up at Maze with wide, innocent eyes. “Really?”

Maze shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’m not scared! Just uneasy,” she sighed.

“Why?” Trixie asked. 

Maze shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just that I have never gone to the doctor before so I don’t really know what to expect,” she admitted.

“It’s not that bad,” Trixie assured her. “The nurses are very nice, Dr. Ken is always honest, and afterwards, you get stickers!”

Maze nodded along slowly as she listened.

Chloe pulled into the center's parking lot. “You two ready?”

“Come on Maze!” Trixie exclaimed, grabbing Maze’s hand and leading her through the parking lot. Once inside, Chloe went to the front desk to sign in while Trixie took Maze to look at the fish tank on the other side of the room.

“You are aware that this is a pediatricians office, right?” The nurse asked after Chloe had tried to explain the situation. 

“I know,” Chloe sighed. “But she often acts like a child,”

The nurse’s look made Chloe continue. “But in a good way. She won’t be that difficult of a patient, she just needs the shot. Look, she’s never seen a health care professional before, and she’s just a bit nervous,”

“Fine, just make sure these forms are filled out,” The nurse told her, handing her the paperwork. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said, taking the papers and a pen over to a seat next to Trixie and Maze. With a bit of help from Maze, she got the forms filled out, for the most part.

“You three can follow me,” A young nurse told them, leading the them into a room.

Trixie squeezed Maze’s hand. “I can go first if you want. So you can see that nothing bad happens,” she offered.

“Okay,” Maze nodded, too out of her own element for her liking. 

Trixie stepped onto patient bed, taking her shot like a trooper. Chloe bent down to stroke her daughter’s hair and place a kiss on top of her head. “I’m proud of you baby,"

After watching their quick moment, Maze took a deep breath and locked eyes with the nurse. “You gonna do it or what,”

Chloe gave the poor, terrified nurse an encouraging look before she inserted the needle into her skin and pushed down on the syringe. 

“That was it?” Maze huffed. “I’ve had mosquito bites that’ve hurt more,”

“Come on Maze, let’s go pick out our stickers!” Trixie grinned, dragging Maze down the hall with her.

Later that night,

Even with so much ice cream in her system, Chloe was finally able to tuck Trixie into bed.

Closing Trixie’s bedroom door behind her, Chloe noticed Maze sitting at the island with a bottle and two glasses.

“I believe I was promised a drink as well,” Maze smirked.

Chloe smiled and took a seat next to Maze. “I suppose I did,”

Maze slide her a full glass before enjoying a drink of her own.

Setting her glass down, Chloe looked towards Maze. “Maze, thank you,”

“For what?” Maze asked.

“For putting aside your, your whatever, for Trixie today,” Chloe said. “It means a lot,”

Maze shrugged. “You know I got a soft spot for the kid,”

Chloe nodded before turning her attention to her drink.

“You know, Trixie is really lucky to have you,” Maze said quietly. 

“And what makes you say that?” Chloe asked. 

Maze looked down at the remaining liquid in her glass. “Because you care so much for her well being. You'd never hurt her, and you make sure she gets what she needs. What I’m trying to say is, you’re a good mom,”

Chloe took a moment to revel in the rare compliment from Maze. “Thanks,”

“Except, there is one thing,” Maze realized.

“What’s that?” Chloe asked.

“You still need to get your flu shot,” Maze teased.


End file.
